What Every Wedding Needs
by westwingwolf
Summary: At a Smallville wedding, Chloe lets her boredom for the preceedings be known.


AN: Written for the NS Fanfic June Challenge "A Smallville Wedding"

Title: "What Every Wedding Needs"

At the First Baptist Church of Smallville, the bride and groom's eyes were focused adoringly on each other while all other eyes of the patrons were focused on them.

Well, almost all eyes.

A set of bright green eyes glanced sideways to her companion. "This is completely boring," the blonde whispered.

The young bald man dressed in a stylish suit did not turn his eyes toward her in respect of the occasion but did manage to whisper back, "It's a wedding. What did you expect? They are typically straightforward."

Chloe huffed at what she perceived was Lex's attempt to silence her. "That's what I'm saying. Everyone here has been waiting for this wedding to happen for years now. No one is going to object saying that they can't get married because their favorite colors don't match or she's faked a pregnancy to trap him."

Lex actually had to fake a cough to hide his laughter at her suggestion. "I'm sorry we don't live in Salem, but what do you expect me to do about it now?" He asked with a bit of exasperation.

She let out a sigh, and he blissfully thought she had dropped the subject before she turned back to him. "Couldn't you have planted a bomb under the altar or something?" she pleaded.

This time he couldn't stop himself from ignoring the couple at said altar and looked right at her. "A bomb? …You can't possibly be serious!' He whispered harshly but somehow it was loud enough to get Nell Potter to turn around and shoot them a nasty look. However, when she realized it was one of the richest men in American she was about to shush, she turned right back around without any further action.

This time both of them silently laughed at the Nell's actions before Chloe said, "Not an actual bomb, just one that exploded confetti or something. Could have livened things up a bit."

"I'm sorry I didn't think that the one thing this wedding would be missing was a confetti bomb. I'll remember that for the next one." He paused as something occurred to him. "I believe this occasion might have been more interesting if you were up there as maid of honor, why aren't you up there?"

Chloe blanched at the thought, "Two words: Pink. Ruffles." She punctuated each word with the raising of a finger. Lex's usually stoic appearance visibly flinched at the visual. "So I subtly mentioned that the less people up there with her, then the less likely the audience's attention would be focused elsewhere and she agreed to go modern without attendees." Nothing short of walking into an electric fence was going to make her wear that dress.

"How diabolically clever of you. Soap Opera villains of the world will compete to have you join their factions." He presented her with his most devious smirk.

In turn, Chloe shared a conniving smile. "I've decided to start my own organization. If you prove yourself worthy, I might allow you to partner with me."

Lex moved his arm to drape across the back of the pew so he could pull her closer in order to whisper in her ear. Not for the sake of propriety, but simply because he wanted her nearer to him. "Tell you what: at your wedding I'll hire an actor to stand up and announce you can't get married because he's in love with you."

As close as they were, Chloe couldn't stop herself from moving even nearer to make her next proposition. "That's a good idea, but why don't you save yourself some of your precious hard earned money and just do the job yourself?" As she spoke, she grabbed his silk tie and groped it suggestively before looking up into his eyes and giving him the slightest wink.

Lex took a deep breath as he mirrored the look over of her body that she had given to him moments before, and huskily stated "Now how can I possibly denounce a wedding and stand as the groom at the same time?" He lifted an eyebrow clearly believing that he would be the victor of this round.

However, Chloe was determined not to lose without a fight. She dropped the tie, patted it down in 'poor you' manner and leaned away to ask "What makes you think I won't run away with the actor?"

With no hesitation, he leaned forward while pulling her to him so that she was pressed indecently close to his body. Nose to nose, she stared at him wantonly as he sternly spoke "Because I will place a bomb in his car that will not be exploding confetti."

As the emotion in her eyes changed from desire to surprise to humor and back to a mixture of desire and elation, she grinned as she said, "I love how far you are willing to go to ensure our wedding will be perfect."

"Now and for the rest of the days of our lives," he claimed before kissing her in a manner that certainly drew attention from the wedding couple.

The End.


End file.
